


The Rurikawa Yuki Effect

by carpfish



Series: Lilies at Full Bloom [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Onesided OC x Rurikawa Yuki, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: Everyone at St. Flora’s knows of Rurikawa Yuki, the sharp-witted, nickname-slinging, genius seamstress whose battles with the disciplinary council over dress code infractions are the stuff of legend. There are freshmen who avoid her gaze in the halls in fear of catching a taste of Rurikawa’s famous poison tongue, while there are others who buy tickets to her every Mankai performance and idolize her like a goddess. That's why when Haruka decides that she's going to confess to Rurikawa senpai, she knows that love is a battlefield.





	The Rurikawa Yuki Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very not straight and did nyota discord requests. Enjoy this Tenyuki. Haruka is big mood.

Haruka grasps her confession note tightly in both hands, hoping that her sweaty palms will not stain the pastel pink paper. She had spent all night agonizing over her handwriting, her phrasing, the stationary she was using, all in preparation for this all-important moment. She takes a deep breath to steel herself and remembers the encouragement her friends had given her. _Love is a battlefield,_ she tells herself. But in this war, there is no force more powerful than a young maiden in love.

Haruka presses her back against the brick-tiled wall of the old St. Flora cathedral. The building is tucked away in the corner of campus and only really used for special seasonal mass, but it’s quiet, discrete, and surrounded by beautiful flowering trees and fresh spring foliage. In other words, it’s the perfect place for a confession. And here behind the old cathedral, right around the corner from Haruka, is the most perfect senpai in all the world. Class 3-C’s Rurikawa Yuki.

Everyone at St. Flora’s knows of Rurikawa Yuki, the sharp-witted, nickname-slinging, genius seamstress whose battles with the disciplinary council over dress code infractions are the stuff of legend. There are freshmen who avoid her gaze in the halls in fear of catching a taste of Rurikawa’s famous poison tongue, while there are others who buy tickets to her every Mankai performance and idolize her like a goddess. Haruka, on the other hand, fits into neither of these groups. As the youngest and most forgetful member of St. Flora’s tiny knitting arts club, only she has left her train pass in the textiles studio after cleanup and had to rush back long after club hours had passed. Only she has caught a glimpse of Rurikawa-senpai working alone in the studio, looking so intense, focused, and utterly raptured by the rhythm of the sewing machine. It was that soft, sunset-bathed smile on Rurikawa-senpai’s face that made Haruka fall for her immediately.

That is why Haruka left a note in Rurikawa-senpai’s shoe locker, why her heart leaped into her throat when her friends told her they saw Rurikawa-senpai heading in the cathedral’s direction once club activities had ended. Now she’s here, she’s just around the corner, and all Haruka has to do is gather the courage to turn the corner and _tell Rurikawa-senpai how she feels._

With a deep breath, Haruka gathers herself like a ball of tangled yarn, and goes in for a leap of faith. She’ll peek around the corner, she decides. Just a peek, then she’ll go, to make sure that Rurikawa-senpai is still there. So Haruka pokes her head around the corner, preparing for the biggest moment of her young love life and realizes-

Rurikawa-senpai is there, but she’s not alone.

Haruka catches a glimpse of what’s going on around the corner and swings back around, hands clapped to her reddening face. Rurikawa-senpai was there, _kissing_ another girl up against the wall of the old cathedral. Haruka hadn’t heard anything about this! If Rurikawa Yuki had a girlfriend at St. Flora’s, then it surely would have been the news of the year for the local gossip mills. Which is probably why they’re trying to keep it secret, Haruka realizes. But who could it be? She remembers a flash of orange hair. There aren’t many people with that hair color at St. Flora’s. Could it be Kitazono, the second-year from the archery club? Or Shibasaki from art club?

No. Haruka hears noises from around the corner, and neither Kitazono nor Shibasaki’s voices sound like that. “Yuki, why’d you drag me all the way over to this old church here?” the lucky girl says, and judging by how hard she’s breathing, Rurikawa-senpai must have been kissing her _hard_. Haruka can’t help but feel a surge of envy.

“Oh?” Rurikawa-senpai’s voice comes from around the corner, acerbic as always, but also with a hint of genuine confusion. “You’re the one who said you wanted to meet me here, weren’t you?”

Immediately, Haruka figures out the mix up, and she cannot help but peek around the corner again, eyes wide in horror. What she sees just shocks her even more. Rurikawa-senpai’s girlfriend isn’t a St. Flora’s girl at all, but she’s someone that Haruka recognizes clear as day now that she’s gotten a proper look. Slumped down against the wall of the St. Flora cathedral, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen, is Rurikawa-senpai’s acting troupe mate, nationally-renowned actress, and the face that Haruka walks past on the _Anan_ magazine ad at her train station every morning: teen celebrity Sumeragi Tenma.

It’s in that moment that Haruka realizes that she’s been spotted. She makes eye contact with Rurikawa-senpai for the first time, and watches as she connects the dots, eyes flicking from Haruka’s face to the pastel pink envelope in her hand. Rurikawa-senpai’s morphs from realization, to condolence, to finally, a small sly smile as she quietly points at her breathless girlfriend before bringing her finger to her lips. _Keep this a secret? For me?_

Haruka nods vigorously before pulling herself back around the wall. And just like Sumeragi Tenma around the corner, her legs give out and her back slides down against the wall until she hits the ground. She’s heartbroken and jealous, but it’s exhilarating at the same time, finding out a secret like this. Her heart pounds in her chest and she feels like she’s vibrating with excitement. _Love is a battlefield_ , Haruka thinks, and while she has no chance in a battle against teen celebrity Sumeragi Tenma, part of her is strangely okay with that.

After all, it doesn’t seem like Sumeragi Tenma stands a chance against Rurikawa-senpai either. Haruka tips her head back against the wall and softly laughs to herself. Maybe that’s just the Rurikawa Yuki effect.   

 


End file.
